List of Gwynddor Campaign Races
The Gwynddor (German description) campaign (D&D5e via Text on Discord; Astragon in German, Ashcaran in English) is near the (aequatorial) Bloody Belt, that volcanic zone of former demonic chaos (millenia of the Shadowzone, until that was torn down about 550 years ago). Lots of demi-humans and rare races are possible and not necessarily frowned upon in the Dreamknight capital city of Ash'Caron, where the campaign starts. (If all players choose Parana as a first patron, the campaign will be played Myra-worldwide from day one.) Please refer to this List of Gwynddor Campaign Races if you plan non-human. Names of Races are different on Myra, a Troll on Myra is not a large gangly regeneration monster, but rather what you expect a Gnome to be from standard D&D worlds. Pronounce the foreign-sounding names at will - as this campaign will be text based 5e adventures, noone will know if you're doing it wrong. Aasen (sg. Aase) The Aasen on Myra (English description with picture) are native in the other half of the world, beyond the Bloody Belt of volcanoes, the Ophisworld where women rule over men and witches over amazons, but a few of these green-skinned little (2-3 feet high, plus their phyrian caps) humanoids could be found so close to the border to the Ophis. Witches use those Aasen who are not magic-users as magical mediums and conduits to their own power. For 5e rules purposes treat as very small Gnomes (PHB p.36), potentially as 'tiny'. Birdpeople are separated into two different folks. While their cultural background (beyond the generic "in the Ophis of Astragon" and "from the Bloody Belt" between the two halves of the world) still needs to be expanded, rule-wise they can be treated as Aaracocra and Kenku as per extended 5e rules in the Advanced Races Compendium, or in the Midgard Heroes for 5th edition (available here) Centaurs see Hengsters, below. Dwarves (sg. Dwarf) "You're a long way from home, dear little friend." Dwarves on Myra (German "Zwerge", images there) are descendants of the trolls of Dweran (qv rock gnomes, PHB p.37) their old name Dweroj becoming 'Dwarves' over the centuries. There are proud kingdoms of dwarves on several continents, Rockander in the Ophis mountains on Karcanon, Xumbroschs-AranTor in the Machairas mountains on Kiombael, and on the completely opposite side of the world of Gwynddor there's Chazdurim in the Ophis mountains of Corigani and the adventuring dwarves of Tar Guanata in the Machairas mountains of Ysatinga. Different from your D&D expectations this means: there might be no or very few dwarves a thousand miles around. When you create your back story, make it a good one (as should everyone else). For 5e rules purposes treat as regular dwarves (PHB p.18), with Chazdurim and Xumbrosch as Mountain dwarves, and Rockander and Tar Guanata as Hill dwarves (PHB p.20). Elves (sg. Elf) Elves (German Elfen) have no kingdom on Gwynddor, but their longevity allows loners to wander the continents during their lifetime. Small families in the wilderness might go unnoticed for decades, so an elf could also be born on Gwynddor. As a race, scientists consider Elfen (with an f) descendants of the pre-historic race of "Elven" (with a v), which had been one of the two strains of pre-historic giants, the other being the Tauren (with Orcs among their descendants). Priests, of course, consider the elves created by the god-father Chnum and the wood-elves created by the god-mother Dena. There are five sub-races, besides the Katary which have their own entry here, and the Uldar or Dark Elves (see extra races below) those are: Aldar * Wood-Elves from Aldaron on Corigani (or adventuring loners), following Dena (PHB p.24) Eldar * High Elves, from Taron don Umn on Karcanon (also called "Valley Elves") or small settlements around the world (PHB p.23) Oldar * See-Elves, from Morassan on neighbouring Yhllgord. They live in the water but near the coast and can walk on land, breathe under water and have only water-related spells if they are magic users at all. Their god is Norytton. For land-based adventures treat as High Elves (PHB p.23) with the mentioned magical focus and restriction. Uldar * Dark Elves, not dark-skinned Drow but rather white marble pale skinned dark-minded Elves, like 'Shadow Fey' #17 in the Advanced Races Compendium, or in the Midgard Heroes for 5th edition (available here) p.15. Not really suitable for the campaign, just mentioned here for completeness. Volcano-Elves * Volcano-Elves, these are dark skinned, but not evil, see Katary below. Eytas Ever felt like being one of a demigod-race, a divine being? Here's your go. Fallen eytas have become demons, a hundred millennia ago. But not all have fallen, some have decided to help the mortals by becoming one among them. (Relative immortality, no children possible, but can be killed). Only one (1) should be allowed at maximum per campaign. For 5e rules purpose check Aasimar, #1 in the Advanced Races Compendium (p.4-15), or in the Southlands Heroes for 5th edition (available here), p.3 Hengsters The Hengsters are the centaurs of Myra, (singular "Hengster", English description with a picture), with a very far (in thousands of miles from Gwynddor) cousin family being the Yerba, the horse-people of far-off Zhaketia. For 5e rules purpose check #2 in the Advanced Races Compendium (p.16-27), or in the Midgard Heroes for 5th edition (available here), p.4-6 (not Alseid) Humans The dominant race not only in numbers, for most countries on Gwynddor, if not for the chaotic (Uro-Lianis, Cry-Las-Sin) or evil (Hroggania) countries. For 5e rules purposes treat as Humans (PHB p.29), the illustration being very fitting for the country Ashcaran where we start. Other human ethnicities and their PHB equivalents: Basakos from the country Kitora (qv Calishite, PHB p.30), Caer from far-off Rodebran, one of the oldest Dreamknight nations (qv Illuskan, PHB p.31, surnames often O'Something), Kokyos - descendants of refugees from far-off Kiomba (qv Shou, PHB p.31), Helionen from Helionicon and most of its neighbouring countries (qv Tethyrian, PHB p.31) Katary The Katary, the Burnt Ones, (also known as Volcano-Elves), are a seperate kind of elves than all other nations or races of elves. They have dark skin that resembles charcoal (when recently to a volcano) or obsidian (when away from a volcano for over a year). Their mythical first father, Sandro Stormtorch, was seduced by Marlilith, the arch-evil mother of darkness, and his family and all their descendants since have become imbued with a 'fire elemental' curse, that makes their skin black, but under the black skin you can see the flames burning. (The longer they have been away from a volcano or at least an open fire the less you see the flames) They can pass through fire or even bathe in lava without being harmed, but react to larger quantities of water like humans to fire, or like some evil creatures to holy water. For 5e rules purposes treat as High Elves (PHB p.23) with Water sensitivity, Heat tolerance, Immunity to fire, and natural "Katary Burning Hands" (even for non spell-casters). The Katary Burning Hands are a 5 feet range cone of 1d6 damage on range or 3d6 damage on touch (halved on successfull saving throw), will ignite burnable material, and do not rise in effect in higher levels of the Katary. Reactions to the supposedly 'all cursed' Katary, the Burnt Ones, are on Myra what reactions to Tieflings are on Faerûn (PHB p.42-43) Schrats (sg. Schrat) Schrats (german "Schrate", description has a picture) are woodland creatures, with very little if any magical ability, beyond that bit of Wild Magic they might do. There is a larger population in the Aegyrland on neighbouring continent Yhllgord and a small population in the nearby Ephan-forest on Gwynddor. For 5e rules purposes treat as Forest Gnome (PHB p.37) and their 'wild magic' as the 'minor illusion' cantrip as per that page. Squaerkin The ratfolk humanoids of Myra are called Squaerkin (german "Squärkin", you'll have a picture in your mind). While they have their own kingdom, Squaerdrumen, in the demon-swamps of Kiombael, single (and small groups of) Squaerkin can be found in the slums of several larger cities on the Gorganic landmass (which includes Gwynddor and Yhllgord in the Ophis, near the Bloody Belt, and Rodebran and Kiombael in the Machairas, nearer to the ice and cold). For 5e rules purposes see "Ratfolk" in the Advanced Races Compendium, p.324: +2 Dex, +2Int, -2 Str Thellen The Thellen are a tiny and slender fairy-folk, little relatives of the elves yet closer to nature. Some might wrongly call them pixies, even though larger Thellen can become up to 2 feet in height. (German description with picture) They come in two subraces. Choose one of them. Thellen Aentir The Silent Folk, like Sprites without wings, as adventurers lone wanderers, good at speedwalking and at jumping, but can also be seen to ride wild animals they tamed. For 5e rules purposes, treat as Grig in the Sprite Races Add-On, p.4 Theluath The Winged Folk - like Thellen Aentir, but with wings, and even more uncommon. Dark wizards will have them hunted to use their wings, torn off, as material components to some spells. For 5e rules purposes, treat as Pixie in the Sprite Races Add-On, p.4 Trolls (sg, Troll) Trolls (German Trolle, description has a picture) are for the male-dominated Machairas-half or Swordworld of Myra what the Aasen are for the strictly female-ruled Ophis-half or Witchworld: The small folk who mostly live hidden, underground, serving the magic of the Light and those who wield it, being traditional allies of the order of Dreamknights. For 5e rules purposes treat a regular troll as curly-haired, round-eared, but otherwise Regular Gnome. qv. Gnome PHB p.35-36 Royal Trolls Few Trolls wield magic themselves, but the select few who do, called 'Royal Trolls' (German Königstrolle) can become quite powerful. They do not mix with other races and do not procreate with other Trolls. The Royal Troll Magic is based on the power of the true names of things. For 5e rules purposes treat a regular troll as curly-haired, round-eared, but otherwise Regular Gnome. qv. Gnome PHB p.35-36, with the following extras: They do not learn any spell with material components, but can learn and wield spells with only verbal components one spell level above humans of the same level. (Number of spells/day stay the same) Yerba see Hengster above. More races Possible. But which ones would be of interest? Category:Myra Category:Myra-EN Category:Myra Gwynddor Campaign